plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
Armors are items used by the zombies to protect themselves. The aim is to survive for longer periods, although they can also bypass the player's defenses, nullify the effects of the player's plants, float in the pool, etc. Armor types ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Headwear Zombies wear headwear on their heads to survive for longer periods of time, so that they can get closer to the player's house. A few examples include: *Digging Helmets *Roadcones *Buckets *Football Helmets *Black Football Helmets Shields Zombies carry shields in front of them to withstand pea-based damage, including fire peas and frozen peas. Shields are completely powerless against fumes, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Lobbed Shots. Newspapers and targets, being non-metallic, allow the splash effect of Flaming Peas to occur. Shields include: *Newspapers *Trash Cans *Screen Doors *Ladders *Targets Vaulting abilities Certain zombies use vaulting items for the purpose of jumping over plants, as well as making them faster than normal zombies. However, they tend to slow down after losing their vaulting item. Vaulting items are: *Poles *Dolphins *Pogo Sticks Vehicles Zombies ride on vehicles with the goal being to try to get as close to your house as they can while taking as little damage as possible. If the vehicle is destroyed, the zombie(s) within is/are also killed. Zombonis and Catapult Zombies can be instantly destroyed by Spikeweeds or Spikerocks. Vehicles are: *Catapult Machines *Ice Resurfacers *Bobsleds *Zombot Weapons Weapons are used to attack the player's plants. Weapons include: *Catapults *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Barbells *Gas Cans lit by cigars *Torches *Clubs **Zombies **Wildlife Crossing Signs **Telephone Poles Metallic armor and objects ﻿Metallic armor and objects are very resilient against all types of damage, but they can be stolen by Magnet-shrooms. Keep in mind that these have already been mentioned above. Metallic armor and objects include: *Buckets *Screen Doors *Football Helmets *Ladders *Pogo Sticks *Pickaxes *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Trash Cans Other items *Bungee Cord - Bungee Zombies use this to steal plants or to drop zombies. *Flag - Signals a huge wave of zombies. *Ducky Tube - Used by Ducky Tube Zombies to float in the pool. *Snorkel - Used by Snorkel Zombies to swim under the water, similar to Digger Zombies except that catapults can kill Snorkel Zombies. *Balloon - Allows Balloon Zombies to float over defenses, excluding Cactus, Cattail, Blover, and Explosive Plants. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Roadcone *Bucket *Sarcophagus *Barrel *Shield *Knight Helm *Ice Block Gallery of armor Zombie_cone3.png|Roadcone Zombie_bucket1.png|Bucket Zombie_football_helmet.png|Football Helmet Zombie_digger_hardhat.png|Digging Helmet Zombie_paper_paper1.png|Newspaper Zombie_screendoor3.png|Screen Door Zombie_ladder_1.png|Ladder Classic black football helmet.png|Black Football Helmet Zombie target.png|Target Trash_Can.png|Trash Can Trivia﻿ *The Black Football Helmet is the most powerful armor, absorbing 140 normal damage shots. *The Football Helmet is the strongest Helmet on the full version of game but Football Helmet is the second strongest among all armor. *The Jack-in-the-Box is the most powerful weapon that can kill any plants in one hit. Its explosion can destroy up to nine plants (even more with Pumpkin, Flower Pot or Lily Pad) and can destroy explosives (not Potato Mines or sleeping Ice-shrooms or Doom-shrooms) if timed correctly. *The Digging Helmets are the weakest headwear and also the weakest armor in the game, only taking five normal damage shots before falling off. *The Newspaper is the weakest shield and the second weakest armor in the game, only taking eight normal damage shots before falling apart. *Fumes, Lobbed Shots, Spikeweed, and Spikerock ignore all Shields but do not ignore Headwear, which in the case of Spikeweed and Spikerocks, is quite strange, as they attack from below. See also *Magnet-shroom *Zombies *Shields *Headwear *Vaulting Zombies *Metallic Objects Category:Zombies Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies